


Wonderin' if I could sneak out the black

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Stephen Strange Bingo 2019 Fills [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Do not copy on other site, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2019, M/M, MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: MCU RAREPAIRS BINGO. FILL: NO POWERS || STEPHEN STRANGE BINGO. FILL: RIMMING || KINKTOBER DAY TWO: RIMMING“I don’t have all the night, Strange,” he said, pushing his ass up, almost presenting himself for the man just to take what he wanted. And that was definitely too much for Stephen. It didn’t matter how much self-control the surgeon could have over his basic instinct, Loki was a temptation in flesh and bones, and Stephen strongly believed that the only way to resist temptation was surrender to it.





	Wonderin' if I could sneak out the black

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting day 2 on October 16, that's how much I'm following the prompts, but, again, that's the first time I try to do something like this, so it's just a victory that I'm actually writing so much smut, oof.  
Anyway, your usual friends with benefits no powers AU. I honestly love the idea of Stephen and Loki being friends/more than friends and I feel like we've been robbed in the MCU. 
> 
> As always, not beta-d, English isn't my first language and this time the title is from "I Don't Care" by Ed Sheeran, enjoy!

Stephen could hear Christine’s voice in his mind, he could hear her repeating that all those events were never about them, but him. It hurt, and that was the reason why he was trying to numb the memory of their conversation. It was for the best, and the man knew it. He knew that he couldn’t let her words sink in his mind, especially not today. 

His eyes trailed toward the green one of a man he knew long time ago, a man that continued to appear and disappear in his life, a man he respected, someone he would have considered a friend if Stephen would have been a friends person. And, maybe, Dr Loki Odinson was a little bit more than a mere co-worker and sort-of-friend, if their last meetings were something to go with. The man was having a drink by his own and yet he recognized immediately the moment Stephen’s eyes went on him, moving slowly to look at Strange.

“Doctor,” He said, coming closer with another flute to offer him. “You look like someone just stepped on your foot, talk with your dear friend about what is bothering you.” 

Stephen decided otherwise, gulping his drink in a single swing and taking another glass from one of the waiters. He respected Loki, but the man was called Dr silver-tongue Odinson (possibly to differentiate him from his surfer brother) and Stephen would never reveal him any of his secrets. He had no idea how could his patients trust him, but again, they didn’t know half of what he did about the dark-haired man, and he was one of the best psychiatrists in the known world. “Just refill me every time you see this glass empty, will you?”

Loki rolled his eyes at the elaborate ceiling of the conference hall. “I have to ask,” He said, before answering. “Do you have to talk after walking on the stage and take the prize?”

“No, I wouldn’t drink that much if I had to.” 

“Good,” His glass was replaced with a new one. “Do you have something else to do, after?”

The smirk on Loki’s lips was rapidly mirrored on Stephen’s face. “When are going to crawl back in those frozen lands of yours?”

“Not until tomorrow for the evening.” It was tested scheme every time the two of them meet. Loki was from Norway, and they joked about Stephen going to Oslo only to retrieve his Nobel prize, but, in the meantime, he could enjoy some Norwegian ass. Loki was so proud to remind the other doctor that his ass was the best he could have. “You will have all the time in the world.” 

“I’ll take it slow, then…” Stephen leaned closer to whisper in Loki’s ear. “But before that, does this place has any restroom?” 

“Irresistible that much, am I?” And the point was, Loki was joking, but the answer wasn’t negative. He was an attractive man, and there was something in his green eyes that was captivating. Stephen met his brother, Thor, once, and while the man was more traditionally beautiful, he couldn’t deny Loki was the one that attracted Stephen the most. He was like a secret and Stephen wanted to understand him. 

“Dear old stress-relief,” he answered, a pointed smile crossed his face. Loki rolled his eyes at the ceiling, but moved nonetheless, ignoring some hands extended to meet his as a man on a mission. Stephen decided that following him was the faster way to forget about Christine’s words and getting what he wanted. After a couple of corners and hallways, though, Stephen started to suspect that Loki had a different idea about where to go. “How do you know this place so well?”

The other man didn’t turn, opening a door that led to a dim-lighted room. “You are not the first person I have entertained myself within this house.”

The room was almost completely empty, save for what seemed like an old futon and a table with some bottles on it. The light came from a small lamp on the table and it lit up the labels on the bottles. The psychiatrist moved toward the futon, lying on it before turning to freeze with his emerald green eyes the other man. 

“Up for a little bit of roleplaying? I made a wonderful patient,” He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Stephen’s smile matched the mischievous one on the Norwegian man. 

“I have no doubts about this,” he said, moving closer, almost like a predator looking for his prey. Who was offering himself, lean body trapped in a fine dark suit, ready to be taken. “Adopted younger brother with daddy issues, never handsome enough, not with a brother like yours as a comparison, at least. In search of easy love, incapable of loving yourself despite your enormous ego. You’ll make the best patient.” 

Strange knew as far as he could push himself with Loki, he knew that there were things he couldn’t say, and considering that he wanted to have fun, he avoided each of them. The man’s smirk didn’t shake, he tilted his head on the side, one of his hands running down his chest, to reach his waist. Stephen’s eyes couldn’t help but follow Loki’s hand, noticing the growing bulge in his pants. “We both know you think I’m hotter than Thor. He’d let you fuck him without second thoughts, and yet, you never accepted.”

“Maybe I’ll accept, just to make you shut up, Dr Odinson. Maybe I’ll let Thor fuck me.” 

Loki pushed his head back once again, long, pitch-black hair caressing his back in a waterfall. “This will be such a show, please, let me watch when you will. Now, be the good guy who promised me a little bit of stress-relief.”

“Clothes off,” Stephen answered, taking his time in admiring Loki’s fingers to undo the buttons of his shirt and, then, his belt. Loki’s erection was now well visible even though he was still wearing his boxer. Stephen was already half-hard himself, and the view of Loki’s fitted chest exposed in that dim light didn’t help at all. The man was a sight for the eyes, Strange couldn’t deny it. And he didn’t want to either. He took a condom and rapidly undressed, waiting for the psychiatrist to lay again on the futon. 

“I don’t have all the night, Strange,” he said, pushing his ass up, almost presenting himself for the man just to take what he wanted. And that was definitely too much for Stephen. It didn’t matter how much self-control the surgeon could have over his basic instinct, Loki was a temptation in flesh and bones, and Stephen strongly believed that the only way to resist temptation was surrender to it. 

So he kneeled so that his head was at the same height as Loki’s body and ripped open the condom, stretching it over Loki’s asshole. He smiled, while he saw the man’s back shifting enough to indicate that the other man was trying to turn over and look at him. It was stronger than Stephen was, the stroke at his ego, knowing that Loki would have liked what he was seeing. 

And from that smile he let his tongue go past his lips, starting to trace the borders of the other doctor’s asshole, the rim of muscles thigh against the barely-there invasion. Loki did everything in his power to suppress a moan, and Stephen felt his dick reaching fully hardness at that, his lips still unable to drop the smug smile while he let his tongue tease again. 

Loki’s back arched, his chest getting closer to the soft surface of the cushions on the futon, his arms doing everything to hold his weight. And that was the moment when Stephen’s right hand went to hold the other’s cock in a solid drip, preventing him to do anything which wasn’t staying still. His tongue pushed deeper, still massaging the borders of Loki’s insides but more insisting this time. 

“Relax, Odinson, or they’ll call our names and we won’t be finished yet,” Stephen said, almost purring, knowing where his breath was hitting the other man. The muffled sound that came from Loki was just a soft confirmation of that. “Imagine the scene, everyone looking for me, or for you. Someone walking through that door, or better, waiting outside of it. Hearing everything.”

He felt Loki’s cock twitching in his grasp and then decided that the time for words was over, getting back in his administration of eating Odinson’s ass. It took a couple of tries before his tongue was finally able to go through the rim of muscles, brushing against Loki’s inner walls, trying to find a way to go deeper, faster, harder. 

Every time Stephen’s tongue hit the sweet spot inside of Loki’s body, followed rapidly by a stroke at the psychiatrist’s cock, the man’s delighted moans went straight to Stephen’s staff, harder and harder and begging from friction. At some point, he knew Loki’s arms gave up, the man was completely lying on the futon, ass up and fretted breath intervalled by Stephen’s name either whispered or yelled. He was close, Strange knew that, feeling the other’s precome stain his hand. And yet he waited, he waited until between Loki’s no-senses, he could hear an almost sobbed "please". He picked up his pace, letting his hand moving more erratically and hitting the man’s prostate with the tip of his tongue over and over again. Loki came arching his back once again, long, dark hair following the movement a moment later, before letting out an exhausted breath and then Stephen pushed back from his perfect ass, taking care of his orgasm a moment later. 

“Thor is not the person for you,” Loki let out, a moment later, and Stephen took his good time noticing that he didn’t move from the previous position, even though his chest was probably sticky with come. “You’ll probably grow bored with him.”

“You just want me all for yourself,” Stephen retorted back. “But don’t worry, I’ve too much fun with you to try something different.” 

“A compliment, from the great Stephen Strange, now my life has a meaning.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life. 
> 
> find my entire mcu rarepairs bingo card on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/729823) and on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/17312.html).  
find my Stephen's bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/7206.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/541820).  
**want to say hi?** find me on [tumblr](http://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).


End file.
